


So Be Kind And Don't Lose Your Mind

by LynxMadrid



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, GODDAMIT I WAS SO SURE RIVALS TO LOVERS WAS A TAG, Goodbye, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm going to stop tagging, M/M, So yeah, They were and are friends but their also dueling soo, This is Bad, This will probably be bad, Why is tagging addictive, Why the hell am I posting this, their dueling for some reason, this might be bad, wait is Rivals to Lovers a tag, why the hell did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxMadrid/pseuds/LynxMadrid
Summary: “Cat got your tongue?” Dex purrs, leaning against a tree, and oh fuck the crush (he knows when he’s been beaten by his own head) is back.***************Sooo yeah, This is a NurseyDex fic that I wanted so I wrote.They're dueling for some reason. I don't make the rules.Oh wait I do.Also, Rivals to Lovers should be a tag.Rated T for a tiny bit of cursing
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	So Be Kind And Don't Lose Your Mind

It was a good duel and now Nursey’s out of breath. His chest shudders up and down as he wipes the sweat off his brow. He curses God (if there is one), himself, and his opponent.

Speaking of, Dex is looking down with a smug grin. “Cheater.” He thinks in his head but doesn’t say out loud. His subconscious knows that it was a completely fair match. His subconscious also realizes that with a sweaty sheen and mussed hair and pink cheeks, Dex is really hot.

His subconscious is a bitch.

“Didn’t expect you to give up this easily.” Dex teases. Nursey’s ~~crush~~ infatuation dies instantly and is replaced with annoyance.

“Oh shut up. Your mother buys you mega blocks instead of legos,” Nursey says, in lieu of a clever retort.

Unfortunately, Dex picks up on that. “Cat got your tongue?” Dex purrs, leaning against a tree, and oh fuck the crush (he knows when he’s been beaten by his own head) is back.

“Seriously, quoting Vine? That’s very chi-” Dex doesn’t get to finish his sentence because suddenly his back hits a tree and holy fuck Nursey is kissing him. He pulls away a few seconds later, lips swollen and red.

“Sometimes you need to shut the fuck up,” He growls. Dex’s eyes widen. They’re close, so close. Dex can feel his heartbeat through the stupid beautiful shirt he’s wearing.

The ball is in his court now. If he does this right, he could get what he’s wanted for so very long. But if he does this wrong, then it’s goodbye Nursey and goodbye the best friendship he’s ever wanted.

He takes a quick look into Nursey’s eyes. They are expectant, waiting, and also a little concerned.

He decides to take a chance.

“Make me,” Dex says voice low, in an almost whisper.

“What did you just say?” Nursey asks, in a tone that says that he knows what Dex said and just wanted to hear it again.

“I said make me, darling,” Dex says. Nursey’s lips curve into a smile.

“Chill,” is all Dex hears before Nursey’s lips are on his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Le title is from Take me or Leave me from Rent because I will never not pass up a chance to reference my lesbians.  
> And thank you Wannabe_Someone for the constructive criticism.


End file.
